wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Aleeza Yu
|Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-2015 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Gemini Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Elena Davydova & Valery Yahchybekov |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = Stanford Cardinals}}Aleeza Yu (born November 6, 1998) is a retired elite Canadian gymnast. She trains at Gemini Gymnastics under 1980 Olympic All-Around Champion Elena Davydova. She currently attends Stanford University in the United States. Junior Career 2012 Yu made her international debut at the 2012 Pan American Championships, winning silver on bars and placing fifth on vault and seventh on beam. She later competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France. In the Open Team division, Canada won gold on vault and bronze in the all-around, and on bars and floor. In the Open Individual division, Yu won bronze on vault. 2013 In early 2013, Yu competed at the International Gymnix, winning silver with her team and on vault. She went on to compete at the Comaneci International Invitational, winning gold with her team and silver in the all-around. At the Canadian Nationals, she won silver in the all-around and on bars and floor, bronze on vault, and placed seventh on beam in the junior division. In September, she competed at the Japan Junior International, placing fourth in the all-around, seventh on vault, and eighth on beam and floor. Senior Career Yu's senior debut came in 2014, at the Elite Canada, where she won gold on floor exercise, silver in the all-around and on balance beam, and bronze on uneven bars. She competed at the International Gymnix, winning all-around silver and floor exercise bronze, and placing fourth on bars. She went on to compete at the Cottbus World Cup, placing seventh on beam and floor, and eighth on bars. At the Pacific Rim Championships in April, she won team silver and floor bronze, and placed fifth in the all-around and on beam. In late May, she competed at the Canadian Nationals. In the all-around, she injured herself on vault, and had to scratch her last event, placing sixteenth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the Pan American Senior Championships, placing fifth with her team and eighteenth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. In qualifications, she injured her knee on her balance beam dismount and had to withdraw from the rest of the competition. The rest of the team still performed well enough to qualify a full team to the next World Championships. Yu missed the entire 2015 season, and returned to competition at the 2016 Elite Canada, placing seventh in the all-around and winning bronze on balance beam. Her comeback was short-lived, as she re-injured her knee in the floor exercise final. She retired from elite and began attended Stanford University in the fall of 2017.Stanford Medal Count References